Just a stupid kid from Queens
by Haylekpotter7
Summary: A different take on captain America civil war and wolfpuppypiles' 'Casualty of war'


**I'm sorry**

The fight was finally turning in their favour as the cackling giant began tumbling down; Tony thought that maybe, they would actually get to Cap and his physcotic boyfriend in time to stop them leaving. That was, until Peter's voice cut off mid-sentence.

"Yes! That was awesome! I-ugh!"

Tony heard the kid grunt as he was struck and Tony turned to see him fly across the sky, no longer swinging safely, but falling to the hard unforgiving, concrete.

He crashed into a stack of crates first, obliterating them beneath him before tumbling across the tarmac and landing curled on his side. His limbs were slightly askew but he made no effort to get up or even move into a more comfortable position, he lay still.

Tony's heart clenched painfully, as he held his breath, flying down to check on his newest and youngest recruit all while his mind screamed at him.

How could he be so stupid as to bring a fourteen-year-old kid into a fight with the avengers? Of course the kid had caught a car with no problem, but this was a fight with other superheroes, the kind that broke airplanes in half to hit people with. It was a war. If he got hurt, it was on Tony, and he really hadn't thought of that possibility up until now.

The billionaire approached the sprawled figure on the tarmac, praying that he was okay and calling out as he crouched beside him.

"Kid, you alright?"

Peter immediately rolled over, hands coming up to protect himself. Although, he did a lousy job, mask half-pulled off and panicked whimpers falling from his mouth as he struggled.

"Get off me!"

Tony caught his wrists and pressed the flailing limbs to Peter's chest. So, the kid wasn't dead, but he certainly was all there right now. He was trying to pull his wrists from Tony's grasp, and although he was weaker than usual, he still had super-strength and the iron-man suit provided him the extra strength needed to hold him still as he tried to reassure him. "Same side. Hey, guess who? Hi."

Peter's glassy eyes found his and the kid let out a relieved sigh, sinking to the ground. "Oh hey man. That was scary." His voice was shaky and he stopped fighting Tony's arms, exhausted.

Tony felt like sagging to the ground too with the amount of relief that coursed through him. Peter was fine, a little banged up, but nothing he wouldn't heal from within a day or two. He looked down at the kid, mask pulled half-off, squinting and blinking obnoxiously, obviously having trouble focusing and seeing.

Tony made a decision. "Yeah you're done. Alright?"

Peter's cross-eyed gaze flickered back to Tony and his hands came back up to try to grab onto the billionaire. "What?" He sounded so disappointed and

Tony knew he would gladly get up and keep fighting had Tony just said the word. But he couldn't risk the teenager getting injured again, he should never have brought him in the first place.

Peter squirmed, trying to get his feet under him so that he could stand, "No I'm good! I'm fine!"

Tony pushed the kid back down, trying to keep his voice level to hide his guilt at the fact that the child in front of him, was so desperate to please him, so desperate to keep fighting, while so obviously hurt.

"Stay down." He'd have Happy pick him up or something because as much as this was his fault he still had to make sure Cap didn't get away.

"No, its good, I gotta get him back!"

Tony's voice grew slightly harder, concern seeping through because Peter couldn't even fight his hands off anymore.

"You're going home or I'll call aunt May! You're done."

He couldn't look at the face that held so much innocence, confusion and disappointment, he didn't have time. Tony walked away as Peter continued to call out.

"Mr.Stark wait! I'm not done, I'm not, I'm not, agh, …yeah I'm done, I'm done." Tony heard the kid let out a tired breath as he flew off to his idiot friends, heart clenching and mind whirring.

CHARACTERPOVCHANGEANDLINEBREAK

Peter grunted as he got to his knees,injuries protesting as they were jostled. The familiar voice of his AI filled his ears.

"Peter. I strongly suggest that you seek medical attention, I have detected a moderate concussion, 5 cracked ribs and and a spiral fracture in the left tibia all the way to through left femur and to left hip." Peter winced as Karen relayed her report but then just rolled his eyes and whined

"I'm fine Karen, just tell me where to go."

"I advise seeking medical attention-"

"No. Just tell me where to go." Peter cut her off sharply, this could be his only chance to prove to Mr.Stark that he was Avenger material.

She hesitated, seemingly sensing his distress.

"It seems Colonel Rhodes and Mr.Stark are in need of assistance and are heading towards the field near the board-walk" Karen conceded.

"Great. Let's go."

Peter rolled over onto his knees, pausing only when his vision darkened at the edges; Breathing deeply as pain shot through him, radiating from his leg mostly, he managed to get his feet under him. His left leg threatened to give out but he grit his teeth and shifted his weight around. His ribs ached and everything spun when he tried to focus on one thing, but Peter knew he would probably heal within the week and he may never get this chance again.

Noise Akin to a jet engine, passed overhead and Peter looked up in the to see war machine streak past him. Peter made a split second decision.

He shot a web at war machine.

Peter lurched forward as he was yanked from the ground, trying his best not to cry out as everything was jostled. Air brushed past him and after a moment or two he struggled to take in proper breaths. Eyes watering, Peter found the strength to drag his blurred gaze down and he nearly yelped, they were about 100 feet up already, panic flooded his veins and clouded all coherent thought.

A deep velvety voice filled the comms, "What the-! Kid?! No, you're not supposed to ugh- Tony!"

"No! I mean, please no. Please Mr.Rhodes sir, please don't tell Mr.Stark, I just wanna help!" Peter pleaded, adrenaline finally kicking in.

"Fine just hang on until we reach the quinjet."

Peter grinned despite it all, "Yes!"

About 3 minutes in, Peter, despite being short of breath, tried to make small talk, they were now at about commercial plane level and the quinjet was within sight, a red and gold suit just up ahead.

"So, Mr.Rhodes sir-"

"Just call me Rhodey, Kid."

"Sure, Mr.Rhodes-Rhodey,Mr.Rhodey sir-" he stammered out, eliciting a groan from the man and a familiar voice through the comms. Tony. Shit.

"Kid, I told you to stay down!"

"But Mr.Stark! I can-"

"No you're not doing anything you're going back down and I'm calling your Aunt!" Mr.Stark shouted, his voice hard with anger.

Shame burned through Peter like a wildfire. The one shot he had, he'd ruined. He'd disappointed his mentor and blown his only chance of becoming an Avenger. He bowed his head in resignation.

"I'm sorry Mr.Stark, Thank you for everything and, I'm really s-" a sharp intake of breath. A beam of yellow light cut through his vision(AN: ironic right?) but it didn't end there.

It cut through his webs.

And suddenly he was Falling.

Desperately shooting webs, but nothing to grapple onto. Canisters empty. Shaking sobs.

Karen's automated voice came through, garbled, "Peter, I suggest you seek help immediately, I am unable to assist you." But it was list on Peter, he heard nothing.

Plummeting straight through the clouds. He heard his name, but it was far away, muffled, like listening, through water.

"-eter! Kid!" Strange, distorted.

"Upcoming collision in 10, 9-" Karen.

" -id! No!"

"8, 7-"

His body flipped like a rouge sky diver. He was going to die.

"6, 5-"

"Peter!"

"4, 3-"

With his back facing the ground, the last thing Peter caught a glimpse of the Iron-man suit, arm outstretched, reaching desperately for the falling child. Too far.

"2"

"I'm sorry Mr.Stark, I failed." he whispered

"1"

Everything went black.


End file.
